Glaring One Way
by Shiroi-Jyuujika
Summary: ...and a small part of him hoped that it was not too late..." The reply to Xabie's challenge. Referrence to Photo Albums, Chapter Nine: Empty House. Don't worry, there's not a whole lot of angst. Read and you'll understand. TokiyaFuuko.


**Glaring ****One Way******

****

**Author's Notes: ***takes a deep breath* Okay minna-san, here's another one of my *new* fanfictions. *grins sheepishly* Well, I don't know how this one would fare, but I liked the storyline (formed from my mind that is. Then again, I might have gotten SOME kind of influence from SOMEWHERE, so maybe things might sound a tad the same as someone else's storyline, but ah ignorance to that.)

Okay, a special note to **XABIE: **

Hey, this is the reply to the challenge I took up from your photo collection fic. It's chapter nine, if I'm not wrong, (too lazy to check) the one on the Empty House. The one on Card Games, I haven't really gotten down to writing much of it yet, but I'll put effort to get it done sometime. 

**Disclaimers: **I own the fic. And I own only Kirisaki for now. 

**Chapter One: **Orokashii sa ni yume.

"C'mon Tokiya…" The voice faltered a little as a death glare was sent in its direction. 

The person sighed resignedly. "Okay, _Mikagami-san, would you _please _just _do _this?" _

Tokiya directed another glare at the thirty-four year old who was in his living room, waving a wad of papers frantically in the air. 

"No." He said stiffly.  "The last time I let you and your so-called star director stick your asses into_ making my music videos…" Tokiya paused before continuing icily, "they were a disaster." _

The producer sighed again. " Tokiya," this time ignoring the third death glare directed at him in ten minutes. " They were not a disaster. It wasn't up to your standard and yours alone." 

Tokiya's glare never left the producer's face. "It would have been much better if you had just let me do it myself. I compose my songs and I write my own lyrics. Who would know my songs better than I do?" 

"Tokiya, you're a singer, you're a composer, you're a lyricist. But you are _not a choreographer. Now can you just accept this?" _

                                                            *********************

Tokiya's eyes narrowed as he sat with three fingers slightly pressed on his temple, eyes fixed on the scenery outside the window. 

It took much of his self control to stop himself from saying a particular swear word out loud. For the second time in his life, Tokiya felt himself balancing somewhere very near the cliff-drop to stupidity.  "I really should switch producers…" He muttered randomly.

The question in his mind now was this: What the hell had prompted him to become a singer? 

It had been a year since he had finished high school.  Tokiya switched his gaze to the sky thoughtfully. It wasn't that he didn't want to enter University, but just that he had a sudden urge to do something different from the things that would constitute a monotonous life. Of course, Tokiya never expected to be picked out by some producer of some big music firm to become a singer. 

He frowned again and glanced down at his watch. The stupid choreographer was late. Of course, he just had to sink into stupidity for that one minute to give his producer a yes to having a choreographer do his music video. 

"Late." Tokiya stated with a deeper frown. His patience was obviously not a particularly thick rope, and it didn't take a genius to tell it could snap easily. 

_After this video, I'm going to leave this line for good._

"Ding." The doorbell clanged noisily. _Finally. Tokiya got up, crossed over to the door and opened it. _

"Hi!" An awfully cheerful voice greeted him. Tokiya's eyes took in the purple haired _girl_ at his door. 

"You've most probably got the wrong house number." Tokiya said icily. _And definitely the wrong person._ Tokiya moved to close his door; which he found he could not.

Common sense told Tokiya to look down to see what blocked the door. A red canvas sneaker. Tokiya frowned slightly and brought his sharp gaze back up to the girl. 

She grinned easily. "I'm very sure I haven't. Mikagami Tokiya, your face is all over the news and mags, no one would mistake you for anyone else." 

"What do you want?" Tokiya's frown went deeper. Damn the fangirls that pop up everywhere like prairie dogs. This one was going to be a hard one to drive away. 

She wagged a finger at him. " Don't mistaken, I'm not a hyper fangirl of yours. I'm your new choreographer. The name's Fuuko." 

"You're what?" Tokiya asked a little hoarsely. Partly due to shock and the other part due to the fact he was sinking into a livid rage. 

"I'm a choreographer. Well not so much a professional one, a trainee if you like, but I'm good at my job. Now can you let me in?" 

Tokiya's expression turned colder. "You will have to wait until I clear things up with my producer." _Whom I intend to kick into the farthest depths of unconsciousness.___

He closed the door without any particular feeling. His face darkened with anger, Tokiya flipped open his cell phone. 

"Kirisaki." 

"Have you gone terminally insane?! What's your idea of sending a high school _girl to choreograph my music video?" _

"High school girl huh?" the producer's voice only sounded mildly amused.

"…" 

"Well I did ask for them to send their best." Kirisaki took the silence as a dangerous enough threat to make him continue. 

"She's only a trainee." Tokiya hissed.

"Okay, fine, I'll call and ask. In the meantime, just entertain the kid alright?" 

"Ki-" Tokiya stopped as he heard the unmistakable click of the telephone from the other line. 

Tokiya was left staring with incredulously at his cell phone. Tokiya was silent for a while, as if thinking; before he finally reopened his door. 

The girl was frowning. "You're a horribly rude guy." Then she grinned, something of playfulness shining in her eyes. " I was seriously considering breaking down your door. So I suppose that makes you one lucky guy as well." She paused and quickly entered his house. 

"I don't remember inviting you." 

"I don't remember asking you to slam your door in my face." She retorted. 

Just then, Tokiya's cell phone rang again. 

"Yes?" Tokiya answered.

" Kirisaki. Anyway, the company said that there was no mistake, she's a talent even though she's a trainee." 

"And what does the company take my music video as? An experiment?" 

"Nope. You're not the first huge star to have a music video choreographed by her. They gave me their assurance that you'd be pleasantly surprised with her." 

"Hn." 

"That's as much as I can say now, I have work to do." 

The click of the telephone sounded and Tokiya flipped his cell phone close. He shifted his gaze to the girl. She was currently looking up at the piece of artwork that hung behind his dining table. 

"Anything wrong?" Tokiya inquired stiffly, his voice layered with ice. 

"Hell no! This piece of art is fantastic!" She grinned at him walking away from the artpiece towards his living area. 

She plopped herself comfortably on his sofa, removing the huge bag she was carrying. 

Tokiya moved with reluctance to sit opposite her. 

Fuuko bent and took out a laptop. Quickly, she turned in on. " Okay, Mikagami-san. Give me the title of the song you want to choreograph." 

"…Disillusion." Tokiya answered with no particular emotion. He noticed a purple eyebrow raise slightly before typing things into the laptop. 

"Got it."  Fuuko furiously typed more things into her computer. "Okay, for your confirmation, it's this song right?" 

The familiar tune played around the living room. "Yes." Tokiya answered. 

"Okay, tell you what, the music coordination's great, but not when you're doing a video. Something's got to change. Disillusion, disillusion…" The girl muttered, her eyes reflected thoughtfulness. 

Her eyes brightened considerably after a few minutes. "I've got some kind of idea. Don't worry, this thing will be a blast." 

Tokiya gave her an icy look. " Somehow I doubt it." 

"You won't once you see what I'm going to do with it." 

She closed her laptop. Tokiya's eyes turned slightly surprised.

"That's it?" 

"Yeah." She rolled her eyes. "What'd you expect? Hours of fawning over you, trying to grab your attention, let you know what wonderful ideas or how great a choreographer I am?" 

"No." Tokiya replied, slightly irritated. 

Fuuko studied him, then broke out into a grin. " Well, I did come here to get to know you. If I'm going to do your music video, I need to know you." 

"I'm sure you can find that kind of information on the net." 

"No no, not things like your name or your songs, but you." 

"There's nothing about me you need to know." Tokiya's eyes narrowed. 

"It'll help me with the type of music video I intend to put you in. Besides, your type of personality interests me." 

"That's none of my concern." 

"Doesn't matter. Look, I know I look like a stupid young kid to you, but you have got to trust me to get make this music video something that can hit the billboards at spot number one." 

" I'll see." Tokiya replied, making words sound like they had no life. 

"Good." Fuuko smiled, seemingly unaffected by his words. "Just give me two weeks, even one if that's as much as you can allow." 

Tokiya remained silent. 

"One week." He said finally. 

"Great! Something good might turn out of this partnership." She grinned, eyes sparkling. 

"I beg to differ." 

Fuuko gave him a look that radiated innocence. "Now why'd you feel that way?" 

"You're trouble." 

"Trouble can be a great experience. Besides, the one week's just the beginning."

"I doubt that." Tokiya countered smoothly.

"Well, you won't soon enough." She winked at him as she stood up, flipping her bag casually behind her. 

"…" 

"Time?" Fuuko questioned as she placed a hand on the doorknob, looking over her shoulder.

"Eleven." Tokiya finally spoke after fixing her with a look. "SHARP." He said icily.

"It was raining cats and dogs." Fuuko laughed. "Forgive a person for being late because of the oh so wonderful weather. Well, eleven then." She winked. " And ease up." 

"You don't know anything."  Tokiya said to the already empty house. Of course, no one was there to here that phrase save for himself. 

                                                                        *****************

Tokiya looked up at the ceiling. Endless white; like it always was. Tokiya's eyes were unblinking as different thoughts seemingly flashed through his mind. 

He had wanted to try different things, anything to make him forget. The life of a rock star helped. It was a busy life. But he felt that the longer he did, the further away he felt from himself. But did it matter? There was a time he had called out for someone to save him, but no one had come. No one. 

Tokiya took out his wallet and drew out a photograph that had many folds. 

"Neesan." Tokiya whispered drawing a thumb across the smiling lady's face. A stray tear rolled down the side of his cheek. 

"To ease up…" Tokiya muttered as he slid the photograph back into his wallet. He laughed, a small laugh, but filled with bitterness. "Too late." 

 And yet he didn't know why there was a small dark part of his heart where he kept hidden and almost forgotten which still hoped it was not too late. 

                                                            *******************

**Author's Notes: **And here ends the first chapter. It's boring and unoriginal, but Xabie, your comments would definitely be welcomed. Okay, my stories get more and more boring, and I apologize. This was meant to be light and interesting. 

This thing wasn't beta read by anyone, so there might be piles of mistakes. 


End file.
